


すぐきちんと召し上がれ

by Cyanide0516



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide0516/pseuds/Cyanide0516
Summary: 她带着黑色的帽子，网纱遮住她漂亮的眉眼，珍珠项链都不及她的原本的皮肤白皙。
Kudos: 6





	1. 寡妇

好消息，你那个废物大哥被那个曾经背叛你爹的手下搞死了，现在你这个庶出的私生子就是唯一的继承人。你爹看你很重，前所未有的重。在你废物大哥的葬礼上，你爹当着他的心腹面前宣布了你将成为他的继承人。  
是个好消息，你那个许久未曾谋面的大嫂也来恭喜你，她穿着黑色的天鹅绒裙子，把腰部收得紧紧的，已显示她和你废物大哥联姻这么久可能你大哥是阳痿，连对女人硬的本事都没有。  
哦，你突然想起第二个进门的蠢小妈，勾引你哥在你爹床上乱搞，鸡巴还没插进去呢人就被你爹吓萎了，揪着那个荡妇的头发往外拖，吵到你的小提琴琴弦都断了。  
她带着黑色的帽子，网纱遮住她漂亮的眉眼，珍珠项链都不及她的原本的皮肤白皙。  
可惜了，你嫂子是个名媛，活生生被你废物大哥拖累，结了婚三年又守了寡。别说回娘家过日子再嫁，你爹那个老色鬼可能还要把人留下搞个物尽其用。  
你望着你嫂子单薄的背影，下体作痛。可惜守了寡，可惜你哥是个短命鬼，可惜你哥不懂女人——连你嫂子这种美人都可以做到坐怀不乱，看来是你爹把人给阉了，要么你嫂子给他喂了雌激素夫妻两最后变姐妹相亲相爱。  
你关上卧室门，单手解开领带，大概率想你嫂子这样的名媛，不屑于用这种手法吧。  
即使如此，你为了以防万一，把床柱和你嫂子的手腕用领带联系起来，把她脖子上那串成色极好的珍珠项链取下来放在床头柜上。  
然后拉下裤拉链，把嫂子的黑色丝袜拉破出一个洞，抬起她的脚搭在肩头上，隔着同样的黑色蕾丝内裤戳着她的软肉。  
好吃不过饺子，好玩不过嫂子。  
还是个寡妇。  
那再好不过了。


	2. 寡妇02

你嫂子不是那种很容易喝醉酒的女人。清酒，红酒，洋酒都喝了个遍，最后醉醺醺的挂在你身上说还想再喝酒，最猛的伏特加兑龙舌兰做个深水炸弹，一秒钟就能让人脑子发懵。  
“Boom——”她笑着对你说，过分丰满红润的下唇贴着你的耳垂，“这个世界就完蛋了——”  
幸好自家别院有个偏僻的角落，你在没有被你爹认回家之前你就睡这里，自从你搬走之后这里就被改造的越来越华丽，你爹颇有性趣的还叫人凿了个温泉。你本来扶着嫂子的腰踉踉跄跄的想把人带过去，可是你嫂子喝醉了酒也不听话，一个劲的往你身上靠，带着网纱的小帽子被她扯下来丢在廊桥外的园林造景里，价格不菲的高跟鞋也被踢开，你们两身高悬殊，她又一个劲胡闹，你没办法只能将人打横抱起，而不是把人压在廊桥上干脆办了她。  
你嫂子细软的黑发吸引了你，凑过去还有酒精和残留的香水味。你像个变态一样与她十指相扣，从她的耳畔开始亲起，然后舔过她修长的脖颈和锁骨，解开胸前的扣子，隔着文胸抓住她的胸脯，差不多一只手就能抓住她柔软雪白的乳肉，你松开和嫂子十指相扣的那只手准备替你嫂子解开文胸后面的扣子，结果发现这件文胸是前扣的款。  
“骚货。”  
没有怀孕就抢着穿孕妇的款式，看来今晚不再搞出条人命来对不起嫂嫂掩盖在大家闺秀身份下那颗放荡不羁想做婊子的心。  
你干脆把丝袜彻底扯坏，内裤褪到膝盖以下，就这么直接的撞进去，雪白的乳肉还在跟着你的节奏晃荡。  
婊子，婊子，婊子。  
你用力的在你嫂子体内冲撞，想要用蛮力在她身体上留下属于你的印记，掐住她纤细的脖子留下青紫的淤痕，想来想去还是不妥，只能环住她的腰用力的猛干，一插到底。  
“好大……好满……”她另外一只没有被绑上的手抓住床单，另一只脚也自动折好贴住你的腰，“这里，这里也想要啊……”  
荡妇。  
“刚刚死了老公又爬到别人床上去，你可真是贱啊——”  
你凑近她的耳垂，舔过她柔软的脸颊。势必要把她弄醒，结果只能得到她的阴道越夹越紧，紧绷绷的大腿夹着你的腰与你一同沉沦。你叼着她的奶子，动作幅度越来越大，搭在你肩上的腿也被你夹在腰间，可是她依旧没有醒过来。  
或许是不愿意罢了。你依旧对着她那对奶子爱不释手，像个婴儿那样津津有味的吧咋着，明明相比起其他的女人来说，你的嫂子太小，死气沉沉，就连那种脂肪的弹性都带着呆滞和单调。你嗅着她的身体，仿佛高贵的名媛也参与了处理丈夫尸体的行动中去，带着不该有的裹尸布与檀香味。  
你贪恋你嫂子的身体，贪恋寡妇的身份，做这种背德的行为是你最乐意的。  
“要去了，要去了……”  
你越来越用力，然后在临界点停下，抽出你那高昂的鸡巴。转而去抚慰她从未得到爱抚的阴蒂。  
“裕子，你知道我是谁吗？”


	3. 03

第二天早上。你醒来的时候嫂子睡在你的臂弯里，昨天那条裙子和内衣内裤安安静静躺在地上，而你穿着还算完整，看起了更像是酒后乱性的受害者。  
昨晚你趁着你嫂子因为丧夫而多喝了酒而乘机强奸她，醉酒的她更像是签下协议书同意被迷奸的妓女，而不是坐在各式晚宴里上喝着高级香槟与别人聊天，身上还穿着巴黎来的高定的名媛。  
你们在晚上有限的时间里干了很多事，尝试了各种姿势，但最后无一例外的全部射进你嫂子的子宫里。你爱着这个说着胡话思维断断续续的骚货，在她的身体上留下了不少你的印记，齿痕，淤青和红肿。  
你与你的名媛嫂子对视，你的视线从她天生卷翘的睫毛到挺拔的鼻梁，从鼻梁到她过分红润丰满的下唇，你动了念头想要亲她，从锁骨开始到她的乳头，然后终止在她的嘴上。  
她醒了。在你亲吻之后没多久，先是早上刚刚起床的迷茫，然后是看到你的脸的惊讶，瞬间做出反应想要挣脱你的怀抱，最后发现昨晚你万恶的阴茎还插在她的阴道里。  
“放开我——”她良好的教养不允许她打人，于是只能将原本夹在你腰间的腿放下想要蹬开，同时用手击打着你做臂枕的那只手，希望你能吃痛收回。  
昨晚她的手腕还留着勒痕，你抓住她的手腕，把怀抱拉的更近，用大腿卡住她接下来的动作，毕竟你是男人，总的来说你的力气会比她更大，于是你翻身将她禁锢在你的身下，解开自己的衬衫扣子，“可是昨晚明明是嫂子先勾引我的——怎么喝了酒忘了?”  
你就是知道她这种教养极好的名媛才不会让自己醉酒，对于自己醉酒的反应也不清楚，“你昨晚可是很热情的抱着我不撒手呢，嫂子——”  
“啪——”你这种泼皮无赖最终还是让你的名媛嫂子破了功， 一个巴掌抽在你脸上，你反倒没有生气而是抓住你嫂子的手继续耸动着你的腰，“嫂子是喜欢听这种啪啪啪的声音吗？你听听，这种好听吗？”


End file.
